


I am and will always be your loving husband

by FandomWillOvercome



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec Week, Top Alec Lightwood, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWillOvercome/pseuds/FandomWillOvercome
Summary: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood are just about to get married then Alec wonders if this is the right idea or not.





	I am and will always be your loving husband

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All!  
> Thanks for taking up the time in your day to read this, just to let you know this is the Tv show version of the wedding and not the books (spoiler.. sorry), though most of the references are compacted through the books it is a Jem POV of thinking about his past with Will and Tessa's relationship and marriage. Have Fun Reading.  
> <3  
> THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS!

Jem was just as hesitant as Alec was.  
Looking at him now was only a brace he hadn’t imagined before, as _Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ , not just as a Shadowhunter. Not that he didn’t like Shadowhunter’s, in fact, he was one, and so was his parabatai. Jem blinked at that; he hadn’t really thought of Will in a long time. Seeing Alec reminded him of how much he had looked like Will. The short black hair and small freckles against very pale skin, the scars that showed his battles and smile that showed his happiness. Though there was no smile on Alec’s face. Alec was breathing – quite heavily – Jem wondered if he were having second thoughts, maybe he was afraid Magnus wouldn’t show up. After all, it had only taken eight hundred years for Magnus to be engaged – let alone married. Alec gazed over at the Shadowhunter, he knew Jem as Brother Zachariah, not by James Carstairs. He smiled timidly. At first, Jem thought it was fake until it turned fierce as someone cornered him with another. The little warlock that Jem knew as Madzie who had wandered down the aisle with a loose, red silk dress and had yellow and brown flowers above her as she was throwing then from a handmade basket. Jem knew exactly who made it. In fact, Alec looked as though he were pleased with himself in the thought of a flower girl. Sun poured through the room as Madzie had taken her seat next to Raphael Santiago – Jem only knew him as a vampire, but somehow the sunlight did not harm him. Alec looked hesitantly back at Jem, his fingers fumbling with one another. The crowd had risen when Alec walked in, slowly stepping close to Jem himself.  
He’s an overthinker. He whispered against the very cool breath of his skin. There was no need for him to talk _inside_ as he knew he could talk _out_ , but that didn’t stop him. It was only a few days ago Magnus had asked Jem to erase all his memories of this … _Alexander Gideon Lightwood_ away. Alec had all the reasons to worry, but were there any reasonable motives why Magnus would do that? _Alec is different… losing him – it's breaking me_. The silence was only a hum of his memory as Magnus’ voice retold a different story in his head to a video replaying again. Jem wondered if Magnus had brought it up with Alec but didn’t question for too long. Jem opened his eyes for an exasperated breath. Only then did he notice Alec been looking away, at someone else that entered the room. Jem could feel the breath pulling out of Alec’s chest as Maryse and Magnus walked up to the aisle, he could also sense Alec’s mind racing … as well as his heart. Maryse had her hand locked perfectly onto Magnus' upper arm, in a motherly way, protecting him almost as if he had done something wrong. But this was a case were her smile was beaming and bright, lightening up the pathway to the soon to be husbands. The moment was in slow motion almost, Alec’s eyes on Magnus. Magnus’s eyes on Alec and everyone else was watching them. Alec slowed his breathing when Magnus reached the pedestal, seeing the love before Jem’s eyes reminded him of the way Will and Tessa looked at each other. The way they looked at each other for another moment; their eyes not wanting to look away. Jem noticed almost instantly how much Alec's heart had blossomed, flower-like, when Magnus had entered the room, hearing about it, was different from _seeing_ it. Jem knew - not that he had protested on it - but knew well enough that this was a wise choice, leaving eight hundred years alone to marry just one person. _Alexander_. To Jem, was a perfect choice indeed.  
Alec exhaled a holding breath and looked once again to Magnus. His hair curled, his tux black and his eyes tender against the yellow and brown room. The flowers and lights bouncing off one another that contrasted Alec flawlessly. “The love I have for you,” Alec began, a smile warming on his face as he once again couldn’t peel his eyes away from the man in front of him.  
“Is a love that knows no bounds.” Magnus looked up from his folded hands and showed the delicate features of his face with a smirk. Alec braced himself on his heels like holding back tears. Jem saw the fullness in Alec’s eyes lighten when the hopes of him to say the next line became desperation for Magnus to say the next.  
“In times of joy as well as sadness,” Alec smiled a blossoming smile. There was something in the way Magnus’s voice sparked as he carried on with the vowels.  
“In sickness and in health,” Magnus said quietly.  
“I will love you as my equal.” Alec continued, soonly tears brushed his lashes. And Magnus gave a small smile.  
“And protect you above all else.”  
“To share with you all my true feelings.”  
“And when you speak, I will listen.”  
“I will catch you when you fall.”  
“And when you soar, I will help you reach your greatest heights.”  
“Magnus Bane…” Alec said stepping forward. Jem could feel the hairs on his neck raise, Alec’s hands were shaking, and his smile was weak as if his strength had been pulled out of his completely looking at the man he loved before him.  
“Alexander _Gideon_ Lightwood.” Magnus also stepped forward, taking Alec’s hands. Smoothing them on the palms, showing Magnus’s rings and beauty that awaited them both on one journey. Their journey. Magnus looked as though – to Jem at least – one vowel would either break them or complete them. In this state, they completed each other. Entirely and catastrophically.  
“ _I am and will always be your loving husband_.” They both said, at last, the loving memory of their smile grinned away the tears that fell from Alec’s face. It was as if bells rang and birds chirped, only then did they notice if it's real it will never be over. Jem smiled.  
“It is my honour to pronounce you – _**one**_.”  
_Two souls are sometimes created together and are in love before they are even born_. Magnus and Alec momentarily glazed over one another’s structure, as if they were made to be locked together. Jem only thought of one person that could make it better. _William_. Caressing the moment that another Downworlder and Shadowhunter were getting married. Alec kissed Magnus soft at first then hard, their hands falling on each other’s as Jem opened his arms wide to pronounce the new loving Husbands. Jem had noted that it was a good thing, that Magnus and Alec would be happy for a while, as Magnus raised his hands, Alec already holding onto one. Yellow and brown flowers coming down as they left, though in the slightest voice, as the crowd cheered more. A moment later Magnus breathed the words –  
“ _ **Aku Cinta Kamu**_.” To Alec and left with him as though wrapped and coiled in his arms later, Magnus knew this was the _**one**_.


End file.
